Kalo Hitsugaya jadi cewek
by Shuei samehachi
Summary: Hitsugaya tanpa sengaja menelan cairan percobaan Mayuri hingga mengubahnya menjadi cewek.Warning : fic edan, TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME


Renji : Yeee!Selamat datang di fic edan ini !

Byakuya : Tumben lo buka ni fic kemana arthur amatiran itu?

Renji : Mati kemaren …

All : innalillahii waiinnalilahi rojiun !

Shuei : Apa maksud lo kalo gue udah mati ! ( bawa sabit Hidan )

All : Gerandong datang !

Shuei : Gerandong mata lo soek ! masa cewek cantik gini lo bilang Grandong!

Ichigo : Sudahlah dari pada curcol ngak jelas meningan buka fic ini Dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu

Diclaimer : Dengan berat hati Bleach punya Kubo Tite

Warning : Edan , ngak nyambung , minor humor , aneh , gaje ** NGAK SUKA ? NGAK USAH BACA TIDAK MENERIMA LOWONGAN FLAME!** (Kalo nekat ngasih flame saya akan mengirimYumichika untuk ngedance stripping 287 jam di depan anda )

* * *

Suatu hari Hitsugaya mengantarkan tugas Divisi ke Divisi 12 ( taukan ilmuan gila entuh)nah tanpa Hitsugaya ketahui Divisi 12 sedang melakukan percobaan bagai mana cara mengubah gender naasnya waktu Hitsugaya ada di sana Divisi 12 meledak karna tabung gas LPG 3 kg subsidi (?) dari tanpa sengaja Hitsugaya menelan cairan percobaan nista itu ckckcck malang bener.

Alhasil Hitsugaya berubah gender jadi cewek ( mimpi gue terkabul jadiin shiro-chan cewek).Dan terjadi beberapa perubahan yang signifikan pada Hitsugaya yaitu wajahnya yang emang manis dan kawai jadi makin manis, matanya berubah makin innocent, rambutnya jadi panjang lurus sepinggang (?) badanya jadi gak tinggi sepantar Rukialah dan Hitsugaya jadi cewek ter bohai dan bahenol seSoul Society sampe ngalahin Miss Uniperez 2012 (?)dah.

" Gue ngak mau tau pokoknya gue harus jadi semula lagi !" Hitsugaya ngamuk diDivisi 12 ( gila berani bener).Mayuri cuman cengok ngeliat Hitsugaya jadi bohai bin bahenol, otak ngeres Mayuri yang sering baca daujinshi yaoi pun berhayal gaje _'andai Hitsugaya mau gue kawinin ' _inner Myuri ngeres. Mungkin secuil bintang jatuh sedikit mengabulkan permintaan Mayuri.

" KYAAAAA! JADIII INI CALON ISTRI TAICHO! CANTIK BANGET! Taicho aku mau punya ibu kaya dia" Nemu mendadak OOCsambil nunjuk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya cengok secara tadi dia bilang calon istri! CALON ISTRI MAYURI !ngak salah masa anak innocent macem Hisugaya harus jadi istri Mayuri ? yang bentuknya kagak jelas APA KATA DUNIA ENTAR?.

" Taicho aku pingin punya ibu kayak dia!" Nemu makin OOC. Mayuri cuman cengok lalu tersenyum bak psychopat '_ khukhu restu gue udah dapet asik nih kalo gue kawin ama Hitsugaya'_ inner Mayuri gaje.

" Kalo Nemu suka boleh Taicho kawin ama dia ?" tanya Mayuri, Nemu makin OOC, dan Hitsugaya udah sepucat mayat.

'_ OH! JASHIN BEGITU BENCINYA KAU PADAKU dari pada gue bener - bener dirape Mayuri mendingan gue kabur ...' _inner Hitsugaya yang lantas kabur ke Divisi 10.

" KYAAA! Ibuku pemalu !"

* * *

Dengan kecepatan 40 yard 2,1 detik ( gila cepet banget Sena aja kalah ) Hitsugaya langsung sampai diDivisi 10 ribuan pandangan nepsong mendarat pada Hitsugaya.

" Tang ! Tatang ada bidadari nyasar ! " kata seorang shinigami pada temanya yang bernama Tatang Sutarma (maaf ya kalo ada yang kesinggung).

" Ntuh cewek lebih _hot_ dari daujinshi yaoi yang setiap hari gue baca" kata Tatang sambil senyum ke Hitsugaya yang lagi cengok sekarang.

'_Anak buah gue! Hobi baca daujinshi yaoi setiap hari ! ' _batin Hitsugaya syok . Memang semua Divisi dari divisi 1 - 13 semua prajuritnya bahkan kaptenya sendiri selau baca daujinshi yaoi setiap hari kecuali Hitsugaya soalnya masih belum cukup umur. Hitsugaya pun bershunpo menuju kantornya . Namun baru beberapa langkah Hitsugaya udah dipeluk ama seseorang dari belakang.

" Kyaaa! kamu siapa kok cantik banget" Matsumoto meluk Hitsugaya kenceng banget.

"Ini gu...gue.. Hit...su...gaya..Tai...cho! oxsigen help"

" Masa Taichokan cowo ! Kamukan cewek mana cantik lagi !"

" Sumpah gue Hitsugaya "

"Buktinya apa ?"

" Lo hobi ngutang sake dikedai sebelah ! lo hobi maaling makanan Divisi 6 "

" Eh elo ko bisa tau ? Matsumoto cengok semua hobi laknatnya yang hanya diketahui kaptenya diketahui orang lain.

" Karna gue kapten elo dodol " Hitsugaya pun menceritakaan kemalanganya pada Matsumoto.

" BWAHAHAHA ! JADI INI BENERAN TAICHO SUMPAH CANTIK BANGET ! " Matsumoto ngakakak guling - guling sedangkan hitsugaya cuman cemberut ngeliat keedanan wakilnya.

Tiba - tiba dmuncul sebuah gemuruh yang menuju divisi 10 ( kyaaa! longsor ) karna sebuah shunpo yang naujubilah kenceng yang bersal dari Ichigo dikomandoi satu dua tiga mulai Ichigo dengan seenak jidat langsung mendobrak divisi menemui kekasihnya Hitsugaya (ciieeee...PRIKITIEW).

" Toshiro ! I COME BACK BABY!"Ichigo celingukan cari hitsugaya tiba - tiba matanya membesar ngeliat Hitsugaya versi cewek ' L_upakan TOSHIRO! lupakan Rukia ! ada cewek bahenol disini' _inner Ichigo. Dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu Ichigo lantas mengeluarkan kemenyaan dari balik hakamanya dan langsung disemprotkan kebadannya . Dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu ( lagi ) Ichigo lalu mencium telapak tangan Hitsugaya dan langsung ngegombal .

" Madam wjahmu secerah ementari pagi ! Sinarmu bagaikan matahari dimusim dingin ! dan senyum mu bagaikan senyum SULE " Ichigo ngegombal dengan ganasnya , Hitsugaya strees, dan Matsumoto makin ngakak .

" Sekali lagi lo manggil gue MADAM atau SULE ! gue bunuh elo ! " Hitsugaya nampol Ichigo.

" Tapi sule kan lucu !".

" Lucu matalo soek ! guekan udah bilan jangan sering nonton OV*piip*!" ( sensor dikit ahh! takut diminta kompensasi ).

" Kenapa lo bisa tau gue suka nonton OV*piip* perasaan yang tau cuman Toshiro !".

" HITSUGAYA TAICHO ! dan gue ini Hitsugaya !".

" Hah !".

" BWAHAHAHA! BENER ICHIGO KUN DIA INI TAICHO !" Matsumoto masih ngakak melihat duo pasangan edan entuh .Hitsugaya pun menceritakan nasibnya pada Ichigo . Dan Ichigo mulai menghayal autis ' _kalo toshiro jadi cewek otomatis status gue yang GUY bisa diubah jadi normal berarti gue bisa kawin ama Hitsugaya'._

" Yaudah buat clerin masalah ini mendingan lo ikut gue kedivisi 12" Kata Hitsugaya.

" Buat apa ? mau minta restu !" Ichigo gak konek.

" HAH ! restu apaan "

" Restu kita kawin "

" Restu embah mu ayo ikut !" Hitsugaya nyeret Ichigo dan Ichigo masih ngehayal autis '_ Jadi tos minta restu embah gue! tapikan dah mati ! oh iya inikan SEIRETEI tinggal cari embah gue terus kawin ohohoh'.  
_

_

* * *

D_idivisi 12 Hitsugaya ngamuk , " Pokoknya gue ngak mau tau gue harus balik ke kondisi semula".

" Ummh! gimanaya menurut riset gue lo bisa balik cuman 0, 12%".

" OH JASHIN GUE BUTU RACUN".

Dan semua pun berbahagia karna HItsugaya jadi cewek kecuali Hitsugaya sendiri.

* * *

FIND

* * *

Shue : Lagi - lagi fic edan.

Ichigo : Toshiro ni embah gue udah ada kawinyuk!.

Hitsugaya : ( sweet drop ).

Nemu : Jangan mama! heh duren dia calon ibu aku ! semuanya mari dukung MAYURI HITSU.

Ichigo : Jangan ICHIHITSU aja.

Shuei : sudah lah balas review yuk.

to HIME - Alice Cullen Jeagerjagues : Benarkah ! padahal saya kira itu garing ! terimakasih atas reviewnya Hime- chan berkat anda saya jadi semangat buat fic lagi ( sujud bersimbah darah ).

To Genka Ikarus Svolk : Terimakasih atas dukungannya Genka - san saya benar - benar berterimakasih ! ( tiba - tiba kalap) MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALO GAYA TULISAN GUE ANCHUR SALAH GITU SAYA INI MASIH BELAJAR! sudah lupakan saja saya lagi labil terimakasih sekali lagi.

TO aRaRanChA : Bukanya saya gak mau bikin fic panjang sensei tapi saya sering tergoda dengan main game ketimbang fic apa lagi GAME PERSONA 4 susah banget (tampol) terimakasih sudah mau mereview sensei . Berkat sensei juga saya masih bisa bertahan di situs ini.

To Krad Hikari vi Titania : Satu lagi orang yang membuatku semangat terimakasih sensei berkat anda saya jadi semangat. Berkat sensei saya masih bisa membuat fic

To Jees Kuchiki : Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah mau mampir di fic hina kemaren sensei saya tau fic saya murahan tapi saya lagi berusaha kok , maaf jika masih ada typo tapi bukan berarti saya tidak menghargai review orang lain sensei ! saya cuman kurang belajar ! mungkin sensei bisa mengajari saya cara buat fic yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD.

To : ayano 64 cweety : Saya akui fic kemarin memang banyak salahnya itu karna saya males meriksa ulang itulah kecerobohan saya. Terimakasih sudah mereview sensei berkat anada saya bisa bertahan di situs ini.

Shuei : Yaaakk ! terimakasih buat sensei - sensei yang telah mereview kemaren berkat kalian saya bisa semangat lagi.

Ichigo : Kritik saran yang membangun sangat diterima kecuali flame karna apa...

ALL + SHUEI : Seperti kata arthur faforit kami ( sensei kupinjam kata - katamu ) **MEMBERI FLAME PADA FIC ORANG LEBIH BURUK DARI MENGHINA IBUNYA.**


End file.
